


Little Cub

by ItsADream03



Category: David Dobriks Vlogs
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Building trust, Caretaking, M/M, Multi, Platonic Regression, Stress Relief, Toys, sippy cups, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADream03/pseuds/ItsADream03
Summary: David is an age regressor. Josh and Jason are temporary caretakers. Ilya finds out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little heads up, I’m not in the best knowledge of age regression, but I feel like I’ve read enough stories to have a pretty good grasp on the subject, so excuse me if I get an aspect wrong

Poor David. The boy has been so incredibly stressed lately trying to get creative enough content to please his fans and followers. He hasn't been able to take a break for himself in so long and he's on the verge of a breakdown. His schedule has been all out of wack because of how busy he's been, and it's all starting to pile up.

 

He's so close to pulling his hair out and his lip is swollen from chewing on it so much, but he hasn't cared for his appearance lately, he's been too busy to care. Too busy to even take a decent shower.

 

A break is all he needs. But it might be hard to obtain it because of the amount of people that are staying with him after his birthday. And being found out by one of his friends scares him, so he doesn't want to risk it. He's only trusted this secret with Josh and Jason because of how close they are and how family-like their relationships are.

 

Josh is doing his best to help David but he might need to push a little harder because David is being stubborn.

 

"Come on Dave, I just want you to take a little time for yourself, it doesn't have to be long. Just a day or two will help you," Josh says, trying to reason with the boy who's lounged on the sofa, laptop open and displaying that days footage.

 

"Josh, I can't risk it right now. What if somebody finds out? I'd be petrified. You know I can't deal with that," David stresses, nervously twirling his hair between his fingers. Josh rubs his back soothingly, knowing it's one of the coaxing methods David likes. David really wants to lean away, but he can't seem to find the strength.

 

"I know Dave, but just imagine the stress load that you could put off. It's okay, I can help you through it," Josh said, before leaning over to grab the blue and green sippy cup from the coffee table.

 

"You can even hide in your room the whole time, but I'll be here with you," he says, motioning David to take it. The boy looks at it, unsure. He takes a minute to think.

 

"C-can I at least finish this vlog first?" He asked, already beginning to slip into headspace. Josh gave him a gentle smile.

 

"Of course. Finish what you need to finish, then we can have a boys night. Just me and you, what'd ya say? We can tell everybody to go out for the night and then we can do what you want," Josh said, knowing David couldn't resist that offer.

 

David bit his lip in thought, but it didn't take long for him to nod his head, and continue cutting and splicing his vlog footage. Josh beamed at him and stood up.

 

"I'll be back in an hour. I'll inform everyone and get a couple snacks and movies and we can have that night in," he said, grabbing his keys before heading out the door, leaving David to his work.

 

Alone, David chews his lip in thought about how he really does need this. It’s been hard to cope lately, and he’s too scared that if he did it at any time he wanted that his friends would judge him.

 

It’s been a thing for a while, starting with the nightmares. He simply would pass off the adult diapers and pull-ups as a joke with Alex in the vlogs, but they were in fact being used so David wouldn’t wet the bed when he was scared. Then he would start acting strange from the minute he put that first pull-up on. He’d be more childlike and small, shy even. He’d get emotional at things that shouldn’t bother him, he’d drop stuff, start talking to himself and inanimate objects. 

 

So Josh and Jason stepped in and decided to help the boy, thinking that it could be stressful and scary to go through something like this alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as David finished the last edit, Josh stepped through the door with bags full of food and other things. The house was empty except for the boys and Jason who stayed behind for a bit.

 

"I'm glad to see you're finally relaxing David, I'm so proud of you," Jason says, taking on his typical dad role. David perked at the praise and gave Jason a big toothy smile. Jason bid the two goodbye, as Josh set the bags on the table.

 

"I have a surprise for you little cub," Josh said, before hiding something behind his back, walking closer to the couch where David sat indian style.

 

"A surprise? For me?" David asked, clearly in a much younger state of mind.

 

"Yes of course for you. I don't see any other person I call little cub around," Josh said, pretending to look around. David giggled and leaned his head on his hand, rubbing his earlobe lazily.

 

"I wanna see," he said, moving his body to try and see what Josh was hiding, but Josh dodged his looks.

 

"Ah ah ah, what's the magic word?" Josh said, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. David was now practically bursting with excitement, cause whatever it is, it must be worth the wait.

 

"Pleaseee," David dragged out, waiting with anticipation. At the word, Josh brought what was behind his back out to be displayed to the younger boy. David gasped and his eyes went wide, before he jumped up from his spot and tackled Josh in a hug, the bath chalk and bubbles almost falling from his hands.

 

"Oh my gosh, I wanted bubbles for forever," David said, beaming from ear to ear. "I go take a bath?" He says, bouncing on his feet.

 

"Yep, and then I got your favorite snacks and some movies to put on after you get dressed," Josh said, before telling David to hop on his back. He pretended to be a rocket ship as he zoomed through the hallway, hearing David's giggles as he tried to hold on tighter.

 

They got to David's bathroom and Josh set the boy on his feet to undress as he turned the faucets, getting a good temperature for the boy. He opened the bubbles and poured a lot of it in, listening as the boy beside him gasped in excitement.

 

He then went to the sink to pull a pail full of bath toys out from the cupboard. He tipped the bucket and watched them splash into the tub, before helping the now naked boy in.

 

Finally Josh opened the packet of bath chalk, and laid the colors out on the ledge. David picked up the green one and wet it before scribbling what seemed to be grass near the bottom of the wall. He then used the other colors to draw a rainbow, a butterfly, and finally stick figures of him and all his bestest friends holding hands.

 

Once the water began to be lukewarm, Josh helped the boy wash his hair, then scrubbed his back with a watermelon scented soap. He let the boy clean himself before he unplugged the drain, and grabbed a big fluffy towel with a blue dog embroidered on the corner to wrap David with, and helped him out of the tub.

 

He led David to the room to pick out his outfit for the night and grabbed a few choices. A white snap up legless onesie with a yellow duck, a blue space themed footie pajama, and a regular pair of red plaid pajama pants with a matching shirt.

 

"Um... SPACE!" David shouted, pointing to the footie pajama. Josh put the other stuff back, before helping David step into the pajamas and zipping it up.

 

He then moved on to drying David's hair with the towel, letting the ruffling leave David in a fit of giggles.

 

"Look, you're squeaky clean," Josh said, before tickling David, leaving the boy winded and red faced.

 

"My hands are clean," David said, holding his palms up to show Josh, who nodded his head with a fond smile.

 

"Of course, I wouldn't let you out of the bath if you were still a dirty little boy," Josh said, tickling David more.

 

Caught up in the moment, neither of the boys heard the door to the house open or the footsteps approaching the room.

 

"David?"


	3. Chapter 3

"David?"

 

Both boys' heads snapped up at the added voice in the room. A wide-eyed David looked up to see Ilya, someone he THOUGHT was gone for the night.

 

"What's going on?" Ilya asked. He didn't seem disgusted or mad, just genuinely curious. Neither boy answered him, just sat there thinking of what to say.

 

This is a moment David was fearing for. He was on the verge of busting out in tears, so he pouted, looking like he had just been yelled at for spilling a cup of juice on a white carpet. His bottom lip quivered, and he hugged himself.

 

His brain was running on autopilot so he couldn't do anything but sit there and cry in front of his friend, who was NOT supposed to be there.

 

After Ilya had pieced together what was going on, guilt struck him seeing his friend cry because of him. His heart panged at the small boy's pout and the tears running down his face.

 

"Oh no. Oh David, I'm sorry, um-" he rushed out, not sure what to do in this situation. He watched Josh hug David and whisper something in his ear, seeming to elicit louder sobs from the boy.

 

All Ilya could do was stand in the doorway like an idiot. He rubbed his face as Josh patted his back and rocked him back and forth, doing a little better at soothing the boy. Josh motioned his head for Ilya to sit down, at which he slowly walked to the bed and sat down.

 

It took a while to calm the boy down, but Josh finally managed to get it down a sniffle here and there. Ilyas mind was running a mile a minute trying to figure out if he should say something or not.

 

"Aw David I'm sorry, I feel like shi-crap. I didn't mean to upset you," he cut himself off, lifting his backwards SnapBack to run his hand through his semi-long hair.

 

"Do you know what's going on here?" Josh asked wearily. Ilya had to think about it before he could answer.

 

"I've heard about it yeah. Is he a regressor or an age player?" he asked, trying to get a look at David's face that was tucked into his friends neck.

 

"He's a regressor. This isn't a sexual thing or a kink. His mind reverts to a safe space when he's stressed naturally. He can fight against it, but it's something that he can't really control all too well," Josh explained. Ilya takes the information in, and slowly nods.

 

"So are you his caretaker?" Ilya asks, at which Josh has to think about.

 

"Well, kind of, but not really. He doesn't have an official caretaker at the moment, so Jason and I take turns looking after him. I wouldn't mind being his official caretaker, but I have a baby on the way, so it wouldn't work. But hey, at least it's good practice, right?" He says, smiling. Ilya grins and nods in understanding.

 

"Joshie, my throat hurts," David whispers shyly since there was someone else in the room.

 

"Do you want your cup?" Josh asks, making David nod and rub his earlobe. Josh looks up at Ilya who was watching the encounter.

 

"Would you do me a favor and get the sippy cup that's sitting on the coffee table in the living room?" Josh asks with somewhat pleading eyes. Ilya nods and gets up. He walks to grab the cup, and when he returns he finds Josh looking under the bed for something.

 

Josh stands and hands David a velvety soft blue blanket, which the boy rubs against his cheek. Ilya holds the cup out to David, who looks him in the eyes reluctantly before grabbing it and attaching his mouth to the spout and sipping to soothe his throat.

 

"One more thing, could you sit with him for a second while I use the bathroom?" Josh asked, waving a teddy bear the size of his torso when sitting in front of David who's eyes light up. Ilya says sure and Josh gives David the bear and leaves the room.

 

For a second, David forgets that Ilya is watching him when he starts to play with the bear. "What's this guys name?" Ilya asks, making David jump.

 

"O-oh, his name's Cub. He's a detective," David says, smiling when he thinks about the big mystery that Cub was about to solve. Ilya smiles and nods.

 

"Is he a good friend?" Ilya asks, making David nod happily, seemingly opening up a little more.

 

"Yes! He's very very nice, and he beats up the bad guys that try to hurt me," David giggles excitedly. Ilya's heart warms at the sound and he smiles fondly.

 

"Well that's very good, can't have any bad guys beating up my friend," Ilya laughs, tickling David's sides at which the boy squirms and laughs loudly.

 

"Ilya no!" David shouts, barely able to get it out through the giggles. Ilya slows his movements and smiles down at the boy.

 

"Okay, Okay, I'll stop," Ilya says before adding "if you say that I'm the strongest and smartest person alive."

 

"Never!" David says, before Ilya's tickling him again. Out of breath finally shouts "Okay! You're the strongest and smartest person alive! Stop!" And with that, Ilya stops. David takes deep breaths as the redness in his face begins to calm.

 

"Wow, you're a natural," Josh says, finally walking back in the room. Ilya looks at him as if it ask what he means. "He already likes you in his headspace. It took him weeks to open up with me," he explains, watching David throw his bear into the air before catching him and doing it again.

 

"Oh. Well it must be because of you then, because how else would he know that it's good to open up?" Ilya says, complimenting Josh. "It was fun hanging out, but I came back to grab my wallet, I should probably head out and leave you to it," he says, beginning to stand up.

 

"Wait no! Please stay!" David shouts, not wanting his friend to leave. "Josh, can he stay for boys night? Pleaseee?" He says, putting on a puppy dog face.

 

"Don't ask me, ask him," Josh motions. David pouts at Ilya.

 

"Can you please stay? We have snacks! And we can build a fort, and play with my toys, and watch movies!" David exclaims, using everything to persuade. Ilya thinks about it for a moment.

 

"You know what? Sure, I'll stay with you buddy," he says, and let's David run to hug him.

 

"Thank you!" He yells, then grabs Ilya's hand to pull him to the living room, his other arm holding his bear, blanket and cup.

 

"Hey! What about me?" Josh jokes, holding his arms out in a shrug before chuckling and following the two.

 

"Sorry Joshie, I gots too excited," David apologizes.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Ilya plopped down on the couch after they put the last blanket on the fort, his phone started to ring.

 

"Hello?" He asks, after not bothering to check his caller ID. There was loud music playing on the other end, and people yelling and laughing.

 

"Ilya, where the hell are you? You didn't run back to Chicago did you?" He hears Dima joke.

 

"Ha ha. Funny. But nah, I just decided to stay behind, wasn't in the mood to go out," he says, looking as one of the blanket corners begins to slip. He tucks his phone between his shoulder and ear to fix it.

 

"Oh, well that's too bad. Zane and Heath just got us kicked out of a strip club for jumping on the stage and dancing on the pole," Dima says, making other people cheer drunkenly in the background.

 

"How the hell did you end up in a strip club in the first place?" Ilya asks.

 

"Toddy," He says obviously. Ilya nods and sighs even though Dima can't see him.

 

"Explains a lot," he says then laughs. After he finished saying that, he heard the people in the back cheer louder and start singing.

 

"Gotta go, we're getting on the party bus," Dima says, before hanging up, leaving Ilya to chuckle and shake his head.

 

When Ilya puts his phone down, David stands in front of him, looking slightly sad.

 

"I'm sorry. You wanted to go out but I made you stay here," he says, his frown deepening at his own words. Ilya's heart breaks.

 

"No no no, David, don't apologize, it's okay," he says. "C'mere," he motions David to give him a hug, at which the boy sits on his lap and embraces him. "I wanted to stay here with you buddy. This is where all the fun happens," he says, burrowing his head in the crook of David's neck to blow a raspberry. David giggles and shies away.

 

"Seriously? You're having fun?" He asked, blushing as his eyes brightened. He played with the buttons on Ilya's shirt shyly.

 

"Duh. Look at our awesome fort," Ilya says, bouncing David on his knee. David cranes his neck towards the fort. "Only me, you and Josh can get in, cause we're the cool guys," Ilya whispers, making David giggle and nod.

 

"Here, wanna color?" Ilya asks, grabbing the coloring book on the side table. David nods excitedly and shuffled off of Ilya's lap, taking the book from Ilya's hand and placing the crayons on the coffee table before sitting on his heels. Ilya sat next to him and let him pick a page for him to color.

 

"Josh wanna color?!" David yells to Josh, who was in the kitchen ordering postmates.

 

"Sure thing cub, I'll be there in a minute," Josh replied back, before going back to what he was doing.

 

"Here. You can use green, but don't break it, it's my favorite," David says, pointing a finger at Ilya and raising his eyebrows.

 

"I promise I won't," Ilya said smiling, before taking the crayon from the boy and beginning to color the truck on the paper.

 

The two continued to color, Josh joining them soon after. When David finished his picture, he held it up proudly with a big grin. Ilya smiled at him and clapped his hands.

 

"That looks nice Dave," he said, looking at all the times David colored outside the lines and scribbled different colors.

 

"It's for you!" David said, handing it over with a widening grin. Ilya smiled at him and took it from his hands.

 

"Wow, thanks bud, as soon as I get home I'll put it by my bed," Ilya said, before watching David's face fall at his words.

 

"You have to leave?" The boy asks sounding heartbroken. Ilya was mad at himself for always making David sad in his headspace.

 

"I mean, I have to go home soon bud, I can't stay here and have fun with you forever," Ilya tilts his head, letting David's puppy eyes meet his. David didn't say anything after that.

 

The doorbell rang shortly after that, and Josh went to get the food from the delivery guy. “Okay! Dave I got you your chicken strips with the potato wedges and mac and cheese. Ilya I got your burrito with chips and guac, and I got myself a li’l sum sum, ya know?” He says, laughing at the end.

 

“Thanks dude, appreciate it,” Ilya said, standing up and stretching after sitting cross-legged on the floor for a while. He was about to take a step when David held his arms towards him, signaling that he wanted Ilya to take him.

 

Ilya thought about it, because yeah David was a tiny person, but he also wasn’t small, meaning he was slim and lanky in a way. He definitely wasn’t as light as feathers, but this one time couldn’t hurt. So Ilya hooked his hands under David’s armpits and hoisted him up, resting him on his hip. David put his arms around Ilya and hugged him before pulling back and looking to Josh, who was opening his tray for him at the table.

 

Ilya sat David in the chair and David reluctantly let go. Josh pushed David’s plate towards him, encouraging to start eating. David picked up a chicken strip, and ate it almost immediately, because he’s always been a fast eater. He started eating his mac and cheese, making his face a mess.

 

“Come on cub, I already gave you a bath,” Josh faux complained, smiling at the cheesy faced boy.

 

David gave a guilty smile and said sorry, before continuing, watching his eating as to not make a bigger mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I’ll ever know the proper way to end a chapter lol. But I hope you enjoyed, and let me know what you think. Leave some suggestions on what you think should go down and maybe I’ll make it happen ;)


End file.
